


1812

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada vs America, Oneshot, Other, War, War of 1812, angry Canada, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: America started the war of 1812 to get back at England and France. He thought he could protect his weak and gentle brother better if he was part of the United States.And America learned that his brother didn't need to be protected.
Relationships: Canada vs America - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1812

America stared at the burning building in front of him unable to process what he was seeing. His core, the home of his presidents, was in flames, and, standing in front of the inferno, wearing a sardonic smile, was his brother. Canada turned to look at him, and there was a look in his brother's eyes that America had never seen before. This was a different look than Canada's usual calm expression, different than his resigned expression, and different than the the terrifying fighting expression Canada only got when it came to hockey. This was a dangerous look.

Canada was pissed off.

America faltered and stepped back. How had it come to this? He had initially started this war to take revenge on Britain and France. He had never meant for this to happen. He had thought Canada would be safer as part of the United States. Canada was weak, and gentle, and kind and compassionate. Everything that made it hard for him to protect himself. Everything that made him an easy target. 

America, as the hero, had thought he could protect his brother and take his revenge. He had never thought it would end like this. Somewhere inside, he had believed that Canada would be grateful for this perhaps. More realistically, he had thought Canada may try to refuse at first, but would give in once he saw America's strength. 

America never imagined that Canada had such an incredible strength inside, or that Canada would ever use it against him. And he never imagined that Canada, gentle Canada, Canada who enjoyed maple syrup, and hockey, Canada, his own brother, that his Canada would ever burned down the white house. 

"America." Canada's cool voice carried across the lawn, even over the crackling fire. "I won't ever give in. I am my own country."

America felt as though he'd been shot in the chest. He remembered suddenly, a time long ago, when he himself had stood on a battlefield against family, pointing a gun at a loved one, and fought for his freedom. 

"Britain! All I want is my freedom!"

America lowered his gun. His capitol was in shambles, the white House was in cinders, and he was standing off against the only family he had left, trying to take away the one thing America based himself on. Freedom.

"Okay." 

His voice was a whisper, full of regretfulness. There was no way that Canada could have heard him from that distance, but his face seemed to change. He still looked guarded, but the anger in his eyes had died down. The corner of Canada's mouth tipped up and for a moment he looked like the Canada America knew. Gentle Canada, kind Canada. If it weren't for the fire still burning hungrily in the background, America would almost believe he had imagined the Canada from only moments ago.

But he hadn't. And America learned for the first time that it wasn't that Canada was weak. It was only because America was so obsessed with being the hero, that Canada never needed to show his strength. It wasn't that Canada was an easy target, but because he never started a fight, he never need to finish one.

Canada didn't need a hero to protect him. 

Because he could protect himself.


End file.
